


the road not taken

by liesmyth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Lack of Communication, M/M, Post-Canon, Soulmates, Unbalanced Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmyth/pseuds/liesmyth
Summary: spark/spɑːk/noun[…]3.the process by which soulmates recognise each other, the sudden triggering of a soulmate connection.“thesparkflared between them as they brushed hands”





	the road not taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noimi/gifts).



Curtis had been manning the Atlas for months by the time the spark first flickered between them. He felt it like a revelation, falling together like the pieces of some fundamental truth. His world tilted and was rearranged with Shiro right at the centre of it, a shining sun. He looked at him with new eyes, and the colours all around them were brighter.

“Well,” Shiro cleared his throat. “I— I wasn’t expecting.”

“Me neither.” Curtis hadn’t thought this would happen to him, hadn’t even considered it. But out here, among the stars, it seemed as though everything was possible.

 

They could hardly keep it secret.

“That's a stroke of luck you’ve got there, son,” Iverson said. “A soulmate doesn’t come along every day. And Shirogane, of all people.”

Curtis knew this. Soulmates were rare, and from a young age he’d planned for his life without the spark of a connection in it. He’d never frequented the meeting ceremonies, never fantasised about how it might be. He’d made himself a life without a mystical connection in it, and now he found himself bound to the saviour of the universe.

“You should be careful,” said Iverson. “No need to ruin it.”

 

He broke up with Juan on the phone.

“That’s it?” He sounded angry, and Curtis thought that he preferred that to upset. “You’re just— you’re not even going to _try_.”

“I…” He’d considered it, for a brief fleeting moment. They had built something solid together, late-night calls and weekend dates and a box of Juan’s books at Curtis’s place, and maybe a real shot at a future. But if he turned down Shiro, his _soulmate_ , everyone would know. They'd hate him for it.

“I can’t.” 

Juan’s voice was bitter. “Does he even know?”

“No,” Curtis admitted, and that was all.

 

When he brought Shiro home for the first time, Curtis’s mother cooked for him, and Curtis’s youngest sister asked him to sign one of her toys. Shiro brought Curtis along when he was with his friends, the Paladins of Voltron, and people would stare and make way for them, Curtis on Shiro’s arm.

It was dazzling, as dazzling as Shiro’s intense looks, his precious smiles. It was simple, too, falling into step with each other. They were predestined, as lucky as very few people could hope to be, and there was a deep comfort in that knowledge. It was bliss.

 

They were married seven months into their relationship.

It was a grand affair, a celebration of their future together and a beacon of hope to the rest of the world. They ate crumbles of cake from each other’s fingers and danced slowly in the golden dusk, surrounded by onlookers.

Shiro accepted the worship of the crowds with good-natured humour and a touch of shyness, and Curtis looked at him and thought he deserved the universe. Peace and a good life and a family, and somewhere to belong. Curtis could give him that. He would try, every day of his life.


End file.
